Thanks for the Memories ItaSasoDei Songfic
by CakeXD
Summary: What happens if Itachi and Sasori fights over Deidara? A smut songfic! Threesome, ItaSasoDei Song is Thanks for the Memories by Fall out boy. Oneshot Yaoi, boy x boy and strong language, dun like? Dun read... Little Itasaso and Sasoita fluff at the end.


ItaSasoDei ~ Thanks for the Memories (Songfic, ONESHOT!)

(DeiSaso and ItaDei)

(Warning~ Contains Yaoi, shounen ai, strong language and SMUT! You heard me, if you don't understand 'smut' then I would say it in simpler terms, boy and boy making out. Happy? Now on with the FF! Oh, and this is my first smut FF posted, so be nice. ^^ Thanks! EnjoyZ!)

"Danna! Itachi! Stop please un!"

The two boys wrestled each other, not caring about the blonde's desperate shouts and screams.

"Please! Stop fighting un!"

"I'm going to win this damned Uchiha, he does not deserve Deidara! He doesn't care about Dei-kun at all! He is going down…" Sasori thought out loud in his mind, pushing the raven haired boy backwards.

"I don't care! This damned redhead does not deserve my blonde at all! He's not happy that he has blonde around. I'm going to kill him…" Itachi shouted in his mind, forcing the redhead back a few steps.

_**I'm gonna make you bend and brake**_

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**_

_**In case god doesn't show**_

_**Let the good times roll. Let the good times roll**_

The Iwa couldn't take it anymore, he ran forward in between the two and pushed them both apart.

"Deidara! Get out of the way!"

"Leave us Deidara, we'll finish this..."

"NO! I had ENOUGH! Stop this nonsense! O-or else, I-I'll break up up with BOTH of you!"

The boys immediately silenced themselves after hearing what the blonde said. They looked at the teenage sculptor, a stream of tears were cutting through the pale blonde's cheeks. Teary azure blue eyes stared angrily at the both of them before the clay artist ran off, leaving a trail of sparkling tears behind him. This broke the boy's hearts. They glared at each other in a 5 second moment of silence before running after their sobbing sculptor.

_**And I want these words to make things right**_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**_

_**Oh, who does he think he is?**_

_**Is that the worse you got better put your fingers back to the keys**_

The blonde ran out of school, far ahead of the other two boys, he kept on running until his legs gave way. He's face was drenched with sweat and tears. He looked around, he was in a unfamiliar part of town. He dragged himself to a nearby park bench and sat down, thinking about the two. "Why? Why must they fight? Fight over me… What am I worth un? I'm nothing… A person causing so much conflict does not deserve to exist…" The blonde started to cry again, shedding tears of pure sadness.

The redhead and Uchiha searched almost everywhere, its almost 11pm and they still had not found the blonde. They decided to work together to search for their lost clay sculptor. The night was cold and it looks like it was about to rain. The two wanted to find the artist soon, they were both so worried. "Deidara… Where are you?" they muttered softly as they continued searching.

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Even if they weren't so great**_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter**_

Deidara's head shot up when he heard his name being called by two familiar voices. He got up to run but as he did, his legs were still too tired and gave way. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ah… Ouch un…"

"Deidara!" the two boys shouted happily as they saw the Iwa.

"Go away un!" Deidara shouted angrily, voice filled with disappointment. The two sighed and came over, but the blonde just hissed and scooted away.

"Deidara, come on, lets go home."

"Yea, we need to get you home…"

"NO! You two go home! I'm not going! I can't believe we three live together and you two can't get along un!" the artist screamed, making the two flinch.

"Sasori."

The Akasuna turned to the raven head. The raven teen motioned the puppeteer over. The Uchiha whispered to the Akasuna and they both nodded in agreement, slowly they came forward.

_**One night yeah, one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

The blonde was shocked and wanted run but they quickly grabbed the rebelling blonde. They lifted the artist clear off the ground without ant trouble, and began walking back home. The sculptor struggled and screamed, but the two boys ignored his pleas and continued on.

At their apartment~

"I already told you! I'm not going home un!"

"Deidara, you are already here."

They put the blonde down on the couch. The artist sat up and tried to run off again but got forced down again. The blonde pouted, "Let me leave un!"

"Deidara, we need to talk to you."

"Yeah."

_**Been looking forward to the future**_

_**But my eyesight is going bad**_

_**And this crystal ball**_

_**It is always cloudy except for when you look into the past**_

"Who do you choose?"

"Between the both of us."

The panicked blonde looked at the both of them. They were wearing serious faces. The sculptor began to think, "Who? Who will I choose? I don't KNOW! How? What now? What to say? Who to say? I'm stuck un!"

"So? Who do you choose?"

"C'mon Dei, choose."

"I won't! I can't! I won't choose! I cannot choose un!"

After that outburst the blonde ran up to his room, slamming the door shut. The two boys sigh and stared at each other. Both of their eyes didn't include any anger or hatred, just pure sorrow.

"Now what?"

"We would just have to wait…"

Sasori nodded slowly and got up, making his way to his room. Itachi sighed and stared blankly at the wall, before he too went to bed.

The next morning, the Iwa woke up early and ran off to his best friend's house.

"Knock knock…"

"I'm fucking coming!"

The albino went over and answered the door.

_**One night stand… One night stand off**_

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter**_

"Hidan! I'm so depressed un!"

Deidara immediately glomped the unsuspecting Jashinist and began crying. The albino blinked and slowly patted the blondes back.

"Hidan? Who is that?"

"Deidara."

The curious miser popped his head into the living room and saw the blonde artist, sniffling into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I see… Deidara, what's wrong?"

"Danna a-and I-Itachi want me t-to choose w-who I want to be w-with un…"

Hidan sighed and looked at Kakuzu.

"Kuzu', go get some water and tissues."

"Kay…"

The albino led the blonde over to the couch and sat him down.

"Does Sasori and Itachi know that you are here?"

"N-no un"

"Okay."

The Jashinist went into and kitchen and whispered to Kakuzu.

"Take care of Dei for awhile, I'm going to fucking call the two up."

"Right."

Hidan smiled and patted his lover's back before he went over to the kitchen phone.

_**One night yeah, one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**See, he taste like you only sweeter…**_

"Hello? Sasori, Itachi?"

"Yea, Sasori here."

"Turn the fucking phone to loud speaker and call Itachi here, now…"

Sasori stared confused at the phone and called the raven Uchiha over.

"Itachi? You there?"

"Yea."

"Good. Now, you are most probably wondering where Deidara fucking is right?"

"Yes!"

"Where is he?"

"At my place, DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

The two boys froze in their tracks and turned back to the phone.

"He's at my place, BUT he does not want to see any of you now."

"Okay…"

"Then, now what do you want us to do?"

"You should know fucking bastards! Don't make him choose!He can't and he wouldn't! You both should fucking know this! He loves you, the both of you, equally and fairly. How long have you three been friends together? You two should fucking know Deidara far better than me! He is not the person that chooses one and breaks the other! Its like his heart is being ripped in half. You two would have to think and solve this fucking problem or Deidara is NOT coming back!"

After that long comment, the Jashinist slammed the phone, leaving the other two staring at each other again.

_**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**_

_**In hotel room, collecting page six lovers **_

_**Get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes**_

_**I'm liner away from getting you into the mood**_

The blonde stayed with the Jashinist and the miser for a week. He was quite happy, but he was still troubled by the decision. The Iwa sighed and looked out of the window, it was a starry Sunday night. He wondered how the two were doing when the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong~"

"Coming…"

Then miser answered the door, he was surprised when he saw the pair standing there.

"Oh… Hello you two, come on in then."

The albino was sitting on the couch watching television. He arched an eyebrow as the two walked in.

"So… Have you solved the problem?"

"Yea…

"We have made a decision."

"Right… He's in the guestroom. DON'T make him cry again, or I'll fucking KILL you."

The pair climbed up and entered the room, the sculptor spun around, his azure blue eyes widened in shock.

"What are you guys doing here un?"

"We came here,"

"To explain and apologize…"

The two boys each took a seat beside their beloved Deidara on the bed.

"We shouldn't have made you choose…"

"We should have known how much its pains you to see us fight with each other over you."

"And we are sorry…"

"Very sorry…"

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Even thought they weren't so great**_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter**_

Then, they both placed a sweet loving kiss on both of the blonde's cheeks. Deidara blushed as he was hugged the both boys.

"Thank you un…"

"I guess we could share."

"I wouldn't mind."

The sculptor giggled as the boys cuddled him closer together.

"Lets go home un!"

**(Heheh… Sorry for the disturbance, but the following part is smut! So yes, enjoy. Byes!)**

Soon, the three left Hidan's and Kakuzu's house and made their way back to their own. Once, they reached, they immediately went to the blonde's room. The blonde yawned and looked at his boyfriends.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Oh, I know what I want to do…"

"You do Itachi? So do I."

The pair slowly advanced towards the innocent artist, lying on the bed.

"Danna? Itachi? What the hell are you trying to do un?" Deidara panicked as he felt the tension in the room. The two boys crawled onto the bed, one on each side, keeping the Iwa in the middle.

"Having fun…"

_**One night yeah, one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**See, he tastes like you only sweeter…**_

The blonde squeaked when the redhead gave him a fiery kiss on the lips while the Uchiha sat on top of him and began taking off the blonde's shirt. Soon, the blonde's shirt and pants were off, leaving his boxers, the uke squeaked and blushed at how exposed he was. The raven head laughed as he began nibbling the blondes earlobe, making the Iwa mew under him. Sasori began taking his own clothes off followed by Itachi. Finally, no article of clothing is left, the Akasuna then placed two fingers at the blonde's mouth.

"Suck."

The blonde took in the digits and began to lubricate them while Itachi's tongue travelled all over Deidara's chest. The redhead soon pulled out the digits and positioned them in front of the sculptor's entrance, the artist whimpered and squirmed as he felt uncomfortable.

"Relax Dei-kun… Just relax."

The Uchiha when over to the blonde and began kissing him tenderly on the lips, distracting the clay sculptor. With that, the puppeteer slowly inserted one finger.

"Mmmpf! Mmmp!"

The blonde was now squirming and struggling a little, but the raven head held him down and remained distracting him. The puppet master then inserted the second one making the Iwa cry out in pain. Sasori and Iatchi hushed their sniffling lover as the puppet made a scissoring action.

"Aaah… It hurts un…"

"Its okay Deidara… Hush… Don't cry…"

After awhile, Deidara got used to the digits and began moaning at the thrusts, taking that as a sign, the redhead pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. Itachi slowly licked the blonde's neck and the puppet thrust in.

"AAAH! Wait! It hurts! Take it out un!" the blonde screamed in pain as Itachi held him down.

"Relax… Don't think about it." Itachi whispered as he slowly intruded the Iwa's mouth. Sasori began thrusting in and out and quickened once the blonde got used to it. Deidara moaned in pleasure and as his hand mouths searched the Uchiha's lower body, the raven haired boy moaned when his hand mouth licked his manhood. The artist smiled at his hand mouth engulfed Itachi.

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Even though they weren't so great**_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter**_

The weasel moaned as his legs turned into jelly, while Sasori was thrusting into the blonde, the blonde was giving him a blowjob. Soon, Deidara and Sasori released followed by Itachi and the latter fell heavily onto the bed, exhausted. The Iwa looked at both his flushed boyfriends, each giving them a tender loving kiss on the lips.

"You know… If we were to live like this, you two have to do with each other you know un."

"Err…." The two boys blinked at that unsuspected sentence. They looked at each other, eyes filled with questions.

"C'mon, please un…"

"Alright…"

"For your sake…"

The clay artist laughed and hugged his two lovers, the two boys smiled lightly as the blonde was cuddled in between them. Deidara soon dozed off, leaving the two buys awake.

"This ain't so bad…

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Sasori smiled and Itachi smiled back, their hands slowly interlocking themselves on the Iwa's chest.

"I love you guys…"

"Love you too…"

And soon the two of them entered a blissful deep sleep.

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_**See he tastes like you only sweeter…**_

_**THE END! XD**_

_Writer's Comments~_

_Hi~ Another crappy smut songfic that I dug out. Its got fluff AND smut un. Lols, enjoy! I would update my later stories during the weekends. ^^ Thanks for reading! PLEASE review and fave! You would be loved. XD Anyway, Flamers shall be used to light fireworks! BOOM UN! _


End file.
